


A House Divided

by SlytherpuffWrites



Series: A House United [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Break Up, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Hogwarts Triwizard Champion is a Slytherin, Homophobia, House Elves, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Prejudice Against Slytherins, Queer Character, Second War with Voldemort, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Triwizard Tournament, but not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherpuffWrites/pseuds/SlytherpuffWrites
Summary: A re-write of the Goblet of Fire, with the following modifications:-Everyone is queer and poc(not everyone but almost everyone)-It takes place in 5th year-It's told through the eyes of two American exchange studentsso... yeah! we're planning to follow it through 8th year so stay tuned!
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood, Daphne Greengrass/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Series: A House United [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Meet Sakura and Alyssa!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is probably going to be a mess(for now at least) but thank you to magic_kbr and A for beta-ing this and I guess let's get started!
> 
> also its gonna be rough but please stick with us! it gets better I swear
> 
> -Slytherin

Dear Ms. Stark Rogers,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, as well as a train ticket needed to board the Hogwarts Express. 

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Uniform:

  * Plain black work robes(house crest to be added upon arrival)
  * White dress shirts
  * Grey or black trousers, skirts, or dress pants (skirts are to be worn with tights or knee socks)
  * Black or brown closed-toe shoes
  * Grey socks
  * Silk ties(house colors to be added upon arrival)
  * Dress robes or formal gown(can be purchased at Hogsmeade)
  * One black winter cloak, silver fastenings



Courses:

  * Arithmancy
  * Astronomy
  * Charms
  * Defence Against the Dark Arts
  * Herbology
  * History of Magic
  * Muggle Studies
  * Potions 
  * Transfiguration



Books:

  * _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_ by Miranda Goshawk
  * _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot
  * _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling
  * _Intermediate Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch
  * _One Thousand Magical Herbs_ and Fungi by Phyllida Spore
  * _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger
  * _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander
  * _The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts_ by Arsenius Jigger
  * _Numerology and Grammatica_ by Carneiro Wakefield



Other Equipment:

  * 1 wand
  * 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)
  * 1 set glass or crystal vials
  * 1 telescope
  * 1 set brass scales
  * 1 pair dragon hide gloves
  * 1 inkwell
  * Sufficient parchment, ink, and quills(3rd year and above may purchase more at Hogsmeade throughout the year)



Name (last, first, middle): Stark Rogers Alyssa Clarice

Age:  15

Date of Birth: January 27 2005

Year in Muggle School:  Sophomore/Grade 10 

Hair Color:  brown, blue and purple streaks 

Eye Color:  brown 

Height (cm):  174 

Pet:  gray tabby cat(responds to Elsie or any variation of Elizabeth) 

Birthplace:  San Francisco 

Ethnicity:  Filipina American 

Sex:  … I have a vag*na if that’s the question 

Gender:  girl 

Sexuality:  omnisexual(or bi if you can’t handle big words) 

Wand Stats: Hazel, Unicorn Hair, 13 1/2, unyielding

To Prof. Dumbledore,

Hello! My name is Alyssa Stark Rogers. I’m so glad you decided to accept me to Hogwarts for the coming years! I’m thrilled to come study at the most prodigious school of magic! Of course, that’s a highly biased opinion that’s been spread by the UK over the course of their Muggle colonization over most of the rest of the world, but many powerful wizards hold Hogwarts in high esteem, so I’ll assume it really is the best place to study. Of course, we’ve discussed the arrangements. I’ll be spending summers with my host family, which will be determined by my randomly selected pen pal. However, I have a few concerns. What if I don’t get along with my pen pal? I could stand writing to them, but living with them seems a bit much. Also, will I be able to choose a different family, should the one assigned be unable to fulfill my needs? I’m aware that same-sex relationships and homosexuality are still generally taboo, so that could be an issue.

At any rate, I’m excited to join you at school on September 1. I’m assuming we’re going to get more information about purchasing schoolbooks, robes, etc. before we leave? 

Thank you for your time.

Alyssa Stark Rogers

* * *

Dear Ms. Amaterasu,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, as well as your train ticket needed to board the Hogwarts Express. 

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Uniform:

  * Plain black work robes(house crest to be added upon arrival)
  * White dress shirts
  * Grey or black trousers, skirts, or dress pants (skirts are to be worn with tights or knee socks)
  * Black or brown closed-toe shoes
  * Grey socks
  * Silk ties(house colors to be added upon arrival)
  * Dress robes or formal gown(can be purchased at Hogsmeade)
  * One black winter cloak, silver fastenings



Courses:

  * Arithmancy
  * Astronomy
  * Care of Magical Creatures
  * Charms
  * Defence Against the Dark Arts
  * Herbology
  * Muggle Studies
  * Potions 
  * Transfiguration



Books:

  * _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_ by Miranda Goshawk
  * _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling
  * _Intermediate Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch
  * _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore
  * _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger
  * _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander
  * _The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts_ by Arsenius Jigger
  * _The Monster Book of Monsters_ by Edwardus Lima



Other Equipment:

  * 1 wand
  * 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)
  * 1 set glass or crystal vials
  * 1 telescope
  * 1 set brass scales
  * 1 inkwell
  * Sufficient parchment, ink, and quills (3rd year and above may purchase more at Hogsmeade throughout the year)
  * Dragonhide gloves
  * Dress Robes (required for all students 3rd year and above)
  * Optional: broomstick (if you are inclined to play Quidditch)



Name (last, first, middle):  Amaterasu  Sakura  Rose 

Age:  14 

Date of Birth: October 15 2005

Year in Muggle School:  Grade 10 

Hair Color:  Brown w/ red highlights 

Eye Color:  Brown 

Height (cm):  166 

Pet:  Pygmy Owl (named Porgito) 

Birthplace:  Los Angeles 

Ethnicity:  Japanese-American 

Sex:  female 

Gender:  girl 

Sexuality:  questioning 

Wand Stats: Alder, Phoneix Feather, 12 1/2 inches, slightly springy  
  


Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Hello! I hope this letter finds you well. My name is Sakura Amaterasu, and I would like to thank you for accepting me into your prestigious school. I promise, I will never do anything that will tarnish the reputation of this institution, and I’m going to try my best every second there. I’m excited to meet new people and to learn in this environment. It’s going to be quite a new experience, as the people around me have not always been so… supportive of magic, which is probably why I’m so grateful for having the opportunity to come and meet people who are similar, and who are passionate about teaching magic. I’ve already had the chance to meet someone from Hogwarts, her name is Luna, and she’s very kind. I can’t wait to meet more students and teachers soon. Anyways, thank you again. I look forward to meeting you on September 1st!

Kind regards,

Sakura Rose Amaterasu


	2. Chapter Two: Diagon Alley Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is comprised of two letters between Alyssa and Sakura and a Diagon Alley trip in play format. As always, thank you for reading this far!
> 
> ~ Hufflepuff

Dear Alyssa,

Did you get it? Your acceptance letter?!! I mean, of course, you did, but I’m just checking! I’m soo excited. When the owl came I was shocked! Still am, to be completely honest. But still! We’re going to Hogwarts?!

So apparently we have to go to a “Diagon Alley” to pick up supplies. I’m expecting some kind of an Office Depot for wizards, but my penpal from Hogwarts says it’s something else entirely. Speaking of penpals, who’s yours? I’m pretty sure all exchange students are assigned one and they prep us before we come. My letter came with the acceptance notice, and it’s from a ‘Luna Lovegood’. She seems really nice, though she kept on talking about these “Wrackspurt” things at Hogwarts and told me to watch out for them. I think Luna is in the year below up, so that would make her a 4th year. 

Wrackspurts aside, what house do you think you’ll be in? Or whatever that is. Apparently, according to Luna and “Hogwarts: A History” (Have you read that? It’s really long haha) there are 4 houses you get sorted into via this magical hat. If I remember right, they’re Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, and based on your personality and ideals you get put in a certain one. Sounds cool, right?

Well, this letter is going to be quite short, because I’m honestly still in a daze! See you soon! 

♡, Sakura

* * *

Dear Sakura,

I got mine, too! Some of the books for Defence(note the British spelling) Against the Dark Arts seem a little… dumb, honestly. They’re all theory and no practice. Almost as bad as American history textbooks. My penpal honestly seems like a jerk. His name? Draco. Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius Malfoy. I mean, really? He wrote in calligraphy with fancy ink. The letter smells like cologne and has a wax seal. So freaking pretentious. He’s in our year. I just hope he gets nicer. Also, we’re going to need to learn British spellings. This will be… interesting. 

About Diagon Alley, Draco told me it’s like a strip mall. Well, he didn’t say that, but that’s the gist. I’m glad your penpal seems nice. Maybe you’ll be in her “house.” They’re supposedly going to be our “families.” I think it’s like a co-ed sorority-type situation. The magical hat seems kinda ridiculous, though. And we stay in the same house our whole time at Hogwarts? Some students, for seven years! You’d think a school as “progressive” as Hogwarts would leave some room for character development. I’ll probably end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Draco’s in Slytherin. He’s also a pureblood supremacist and super house-ist. Apparently, there’s some kind of rivalry between Slytherin and all the other houses, but they seem kind of hostile to me. I don’t know if I’ll be able to come out in a Slytherin dormitory. It was scary enough in San Francisco of all places. Well, I’ll see you in a few days at Diagon Alley. 

♡, Alyssa

* * *

**Diagon Alley Adventures**

**Ft~ Alyssa Stark Rogers and Sakura Amaterasu**

***** Alyssa is waiting downstairs at the Leaky Cauldron, near the entrance to Diagon Alley. Sakura has overslept, yet again, and is late in running down the stairs to join Alyssa*

 **Alyssa:** Hi Sakura! Ready?

 **Sakura:** Yes, I think so! Sorry if I kept you waiting. Um, do you remember how to enter this Diagon Alley place? Apparently, you have to tap on some brick? I forgot…. hehe

 **Alyssa:** Yeah, hold on, let me… um… *tries once* *works

 **Sakura:** Nice! Let’s go!

 **Alyssa:** So… we need… books? Wait, we need to stop by Gringotts first.

 **Sakura:** Oh, yeah… ok, I assume its that big professional looking building right there? Let’s go in.

 **Alyssa:** Yeah, probably. Shall we?

*they enter* *all the goblins are doing very studious work*

 **Sakura:** *whispers* I feel like we have to be quiet, we can’t disturb them. 

**Alyssa:** *walking very clicky with her high heels* *ice queen vibes ON* *talks quietish* don’t worry about it.

 **Sakura:**... or not… *goblins look very annoyed*

*reaches whatever the front desk is called*

 **Sakura:** *whispers* Hi, um… my name is Sakura Amaterasu and this is Alyss-

 **Goblin:** ????

 **Alyssa:** Vaults for Amaterasu and Stark Rogers, please. We have our keys right here.

 **Goblin:** *slowly puts down donut* *calls over another Goblin* Right this way.

 **Alyssa:** Thank you.

*the cart ride dun dun duuuuuun*

 **Goblin:** *smoothly gets off of cart* Vault of Miss Stark Rogers?

 **Alyssa:** * also gets smoothly off cart* Thank you. *holds out key*

 **Goblin:** *inserts it, door swings open loudly* 

**Alyssa:** *Walks right in, takes some money, leaves* That will be all.

 **Goblin:** Very well *locks door* *gives back key*

 **Alyssa:** *key back into purse* 

*another cart ride wheee*

 **Goblin:** The vault of Miss Amaterasu?

 **Alyssa:** Here’s her key. *gives key* We’ll withdraw the same amount that I took, please. That’s five hundred galleons.

 **Sakura:** WHERE’D YOU GET THAT FROM? *snatches key* I DON'T EVEN THINK I _HAVE_ THAT MUCH-

 **Alyssa:** … You gave it to me yesterday? When we were settling into our room? So you wouldn't forget it? And we each received three thousand galleons from Hogwarts for school supplies and other necessary expenses.

 **Sakura:** Ahhh right right…. Okay, sorry Alyssa sorry, Mr. Goblin, sir, actually, what’s your name? **Goblin:** Griphook. *sneer* *to Alyssa* that one’s a Hufflepuff, then?

 **Sakura:** *confused* Well… sorry…. Griphook. Um-

 **Alyssa:** *strategically standing between Griphook and Sakura* *PROTECC THE HUFFLEFRIEND* Actually, we haven’t been sorted yet. Could we please have the money?

*opens vault*

 **Sakura:** Thanks! *withdraws* *imitates Alyssa* That will be all. *said in a posh British accent*

 **Alyssa:** *proud mom face* *whispers to Sakura* that’s it, there you go.

 **Griphook:** *just wants to get out of here*

*Alyssa and Sakura leave*

 **Sakura:** So I feel like we should hit the potions store first, that way we’ll have a cauldron or at least something to carry the heavier stuff like books in. 

**Alyssa:** Actually, I think the store with the trunks might have something to decrease the weight too. At least, I hope so. 

**Sakura:** Oh yeah! We could also do an Undetectable Extension Charm, but y’know… not really necessary right now. 

**Alyssa:** You can try one if you want, but I’d probably set my purse on fire. 

**Sakura:** oh… good point. Trunk store it is then.

 **Alyssa:** Awesome!

*to the trunk store*

 **Alyssa:** Excuse me, do you have any book bags that function like moleskine pouches but have a more practical design and size?

 **Shopkeeper:** *slowly sets down donut* Why, yes we do! Right over here, in the back left corner. If you don’t find your style, we may have items in the back.

 **Alyssa:** Thank you. *pointedly ignores other recommendations* 

*they go to the back corner*

 **Alyssa:** *snaps in from of Sakura’s face* Hey! I already picked mine out, but most things here are more than thirty galleons, so make sure you get one that’s worth it, ok?

 **Sakura:** Okay! I already picked mine out though, while you were looking at that reddish one over there for like 5 minutes. Check out time?

 **Alyssa:** Sure! *buys the reddish one* 

**Sakura:** *buys a sandy-looking one* Thank you!

*leave the shop*

 **Sakura:** Ok so we should definitely go get books before they’re all sold out since we have bags!

 **Alyssa:** Yeah, that’s exactly what I was thinking!

 **Sakura:** Ok let’s go, pretty sure it's that store “Flourish and Blotts” right there!

*enters* *it is packed*

 **Sakura:** Oh my… *heads to the back corner for clearance specials* *there is one other girl there* 

**Alyssa:** Wow, there are a LOT of people in here. *follows Sakura to clearance and used books* I hope I can find all my textbooks used. They’re so charming, seeing what other people left behind in them. 

**Alyssa:** *is checking out a non-school book: Magical Government and Muggle Relations*

 **Sakura** : *says abruptly* Hi!!

 **Alyssa:** *looks up, sees another girl looking at the book* Oh, hi!

 **Girl:** *looks up from reading a thick book* oh, hello there!

 **Alyssa:** Are you a Hogwarts student too?

 **Hermione:** Yes, I am. You?

 **Alyssa:** My friend and I are exchange students from the US. We’re starting our first term this year.

 **Hermione:** Charming! There haven’t actually been exchange students for quite some time now. What are your names?

 **Sakura:** I’m Sakura, its nice to meet you!

 **Alyssa:** I’m Alyssa. I haven’t met another student interested in government and policy for… well… I think it’s actually a first. Sorry, policy is what Muggles call it.

 **Hermione:** *laughs* Oh, well then… you’d like this book. It’s called _Magical Government and Muggle Relations_ by Angelica Effervescence, it's very riveting! It’s from the point of view of a witch who used to *talking very very quickly* workedattheMinistry,MuggleAffairs,youknow,its- Sorry.

 **Alyssa:** *smiling* No, don’t apologize. I’m always happy to talk about books, especially with a girl as cute as you. *wink*

 **Hermione:** *BLUSHING* W-well, right, that’s really… it’s quite… erm… 

**Ron:** *comes in LOUDLY to the clearance section* *stops* OH HEY HERMIONE! I WAS LOOKING ALL AROUND FOR YOU!! 

**Alyssa:** *eyebrows of disappointment and disgust* And who’s this?

 **Ron:** Ron, Ronald Weasley.

 **Alyssa:** *thoroughly unimpressed* Pleasure.

 **Sakura:** Oh… hi. Are you a student as well?

 **Ron:** *equally unimpressed* Yeah, I am. Gryffindor. You? Anyways, Hermione, Mum’s been looking for you, she and the rest of the family are ready to head back to the Burrow if you’re ready to go.

 **Hermione:** *minor gay panic* *looking between Ron and Alyssa* *caught in the middle* 

**Alyssa:** I’ll see you at Hogwarts, then? I’m sure we’ll find each other in the library eventually. *SUPER flirtatious smirk*

 **Hermione:** *gay panic continues* O-oh, yeah, *recovers* For sure. Ronald, tell your mother I’ll be right out. Anyways, it was a pleasure meeting you, Alyssa.

 **Alyssa:** *this girl literally cannot stop flirting* No, the pleasure was all mine. *literally kisses her hand wtf*

 **Hermione:** *MAD BLUSHING BUT SHE HIDES IT WELL* Okay, well, see you soon!

*exits*

 **Hermione:** *comes back* oops, forgot my book. bye!

 **Alyssa:** *little wave*

 **Sakura: *** literally DYING of laughter by the used cookbooks*

 **Alyssa:** *blushing* So, we have our books, shall we check out?

 **Sakura:** Sure! Oh… but are you _sure_ you’re not going to get the book she recommended to you?

 **Alyssa:** Oh, right! Um… *goes back and grabs it* *is holding way too many books* 

**Sakura:** Put those in your bag, and then we’ll go to check out!

 **Alyssa:** … Sakura. You know how stores work. You buy the stuff, and THEN you put it in the bag. Otherwise you’re shoplifting. I mean, I wouldn’t say no to it considering the absurd price, even for used copies, but I figured you’d like to know.

 **Sakura:**...Alyssa. Considering you’re carrying like 10 different books, just put them in your book bag and take them out once you get to the cashier and pay for them, righ- Wait… w-where’d she go??

 **Alyssa:** *already paying for them at the cashier because somehow she’s gotten to the front of the line*

 **Sakura:** *all the way behind the whole Weasley family* ._.   
**Alyssa:** *waves Sakura over* Sorry, we’re paying together, I just lost her in the crowd. *discreetly grabs gold from Sakura’s bag to pay for her books*

 **Sakura:** O-oh thank you!!

*leave the store*

 **Alyssa:** *laughs* Don’t worry, you paid for your books with your own money.

 **Sakura:** Oh thank goodness!!

 **Alyssa:** I really thought you’d be more concerned about the fact that you didn’t notice I pickpocketed you.

 **Sakura:** I did, but I just thought you were taking it for yourself. I woulda pickpocketed it back.

 **Alyssa:** Even if I did, you’d basically be paying for yourself. And I’ve charmed my coin purse so that I don’t think it will let anyone else in. Although, you know how my charms are.

 **Sakura:** Oh… okay, you win. Where do you want to go next?

 **Alyssa:** Why don’t we check out the potions stuff? Cauldrons and gloves and whatnot. I think we can also get like the scales at the apothecary? But I’m not sure about the telescopes… 

**Sakura:** Sounds good!! 

*they enter the teeny shop*

 **Shopkeeper:** *slowly sets down donut* Hello ladies, are you here for Hogwarts shopping?

 **Alyssa:** Yes.

 **Shopkeeper:** Year?

 **Alyssa:** Fifth.

 **Shopkeeper:** Ok. Left corner. *gestures* That's where you’ll find 5th year supplies. I organized them by year just yesterday! So that I wouldn’t be bombarded by questions y’know. *starts talking about the weather* *starts talking about donuts*

 **Alyssa:** Yes, yes, that’s quite nice. Thank you for your help!

 **Sakura:** *begins talking about donuts to the shopkeeper* Yesyes, but the ones filled with cream are too sweet, don’t you think? You have to go for a good, old fashioned sprinkled one. And

 **Alyssa:** *whispering* SAKURA! Come oooon, let’s go.

 **Sakura:** *whispers* fiiiiiiiiiiiiine….. 

*go to back corner n get supplies*

 **Sakura:** Do you remember what size cauldron we needed? These all look so big...

 **Alyssa:** The paper said “standard size 2,” but I don’t know what that’s supposed to look like.

 **Sakura:** yeah… these don’t have tags on them so we don’t know…. *goes back to shopkeeper* 

**Shopkeeper:** Y’see, I organized them so it goes 1,2,3 and so on…. Haven’t ya been to Hogwarts? Weren’t they supposed to teach ya?

 **Alyssa:** *sighs, sensing another long irrelevant convo* *starts reading the book about gov*

 **Sakura:** *awkward silence* Oh, it’s going to be our first year. We’re exchange students, so no, we haven’t been to Hogwarts. Thank you though! *grabs Alyssa and pulls her back to the cauldrons* 

*they get the cauldrons and pay* 

**Sakura:** Geez, potions stuff is so expensive!! 10 galleons just for a cauldron. Hopefully this thing is durable. Ok, did you wanna go to get clothes? Because I think we’ve done everything but that.

 **Alyssa:** Yeah, that sounds good. And can we grab some ice cream before we head back to our rooms at the Leaky Cauldron?

 **Sakura:** Yeah, sounds awesome! Especially the ice cream!!

*go to Madam Malkins*

 **Madam Malkin:** *slowly sets down donut* Oh, hello there. Here to get robes? And is it your first time at this shop?

 **Sakura:** Yes, we are here to get standard robes! And it is our first time here. 

**Madam Malkin:** Okay, you’ll have to be measured. I have two other customers who are in the dressing room right now, so please wait a little. *gestures to 2 chairs* 

**Alyssa:** *sits, continues reading the book* 

*two girls exit the waiting room. The older one seems to be about 5th year, with shoulder-length brown hair in loose ringlets. The younger has jet-black straight hair. Their mother is paying while they wait*

 **Sakura:** *waves hesitantly* 

**Black-haired girl:** *waves back w/ enthusiasm*

 **Brown-haired girl:** *kind of pulls her hand back down while glancing nervously at her mom*

 **Sakura:** *waves back discreetly with much more enthusiasm* *pokes Alyssa in the ribs and gestures to the two girls*

 **Black-haired girl:** Hi, I’m Astoria, 4th year. Are you new to Hogwarts?

 **Sakura:** Yeah, we are! Nice to meet you. I’m Sakura and this is Alyssa. *pokes her again bc she still is reading her book*

 **Alyssa:** *looks up* Hey.

 **Astoria:** This is my sister, Daphne.

 **Sakura:** Nice to meet you both.

 **Alyssa:** *sees Daphne looking nervous* Everything okay?

 **Daphne:** Um- *lowers voice a little* Yeah. Sorry. Nice to meet you as well.

 **Alyssa:** So, what year are you?

 **Daphne:** *proud* 5th year, Slytherin. What about you guys?

 **Alyssa:** We’re both also entering 5th year, but we’re exchange students, so we haven’t been sorted yet.

 **Daphne:** That’s nice! Maybe we’ll be in the same house then.

 **Sakura:** yeah!!

*mother finishes paying* 

**Daphne:** *quickly* Well, see you two at Hogwarts! Nice meeting you!

 **Alyssa:** *sees the mom* *sees all the green* *figures it out* See you in the dorm, Daphne!

 **Sakura:** *waves at both of them* See you, Astoria and Daphne!

*Madam Malkin comes in w a ton of fabric* 

**Madam Malkin:** Thank you for your patience, which one of you would like to be measured first? 

**Alyssa:** I’ll go. 

**Madam Malkin:** Alright, why don’t you come right this way, and your friend can come along in a few moments. 

**Alyssa:** * concerned face* you’ll be okay?

 **Sakura: *** reading Alyssa’s gov book* Of course. When am I not?

*Alyssa and Madam Malkin go to the back room*

 **Madam Malkin:** Right then, stand here please. _Accio Tape!!_ * a talking tape whizzes over* 

**Tape:** Hey! hey! be gentle! I’m an old boy here. Coulda at least given me a heads up *grumbles*

 **Alyssa:** *raises eyebrow silently*

 **Madam Malkin:** *ignores* Now then, please measure this customer’s height. 

**Alyssa:** So, what can you tell me about the girls who were right behind us?

 **Madam Malkin:** *mutters measurements to self, not paying attention* 

**Tape:** Well, ya know, Daphne ‘n’ Astoria Greengrass, they come in every other year or so to get robes, regular customers, parents work at the Ministry, Daphne is 163 cm and Astoria is-

 **Madam Malkin:** Enough! Didn’t I tell you not to talk about other customers? *to Alyssa* Sorry. Doesn’t know what he’s talking about half the time. *finishes measuring*

 **Alyssa:** Not really what I meant, but thanks, I guess…

 **Madam Malkin:** And what house are you in? 

**Alyssa:** I’m actually an American exchange student. 

**Madam Malkin:** Oh. Okay, I’ll just give you a large First-years tie then. You’ll receive house apparel at Hogwarts, and we’ll owl you your robes before school starts. Please bring in that other girl? 

**Alyssa:** Will do, thanks! And her name is Sakura. *leaves* Hey, Kura, you’re up!

 **Sakura:** *comes over* *gives back Gov. book* thanks! 

**Alyssa:** *settles back into the chair to read*

 **Sakura:** *goes into back room kinda nervous*

 **Madam Malkin:** Why, hello, dear. 

**Sakura:** Hello! 

**Madam Malkin:** Now, just stand up here… *measuring stuff *

 **Sakura:** d-did that measuring tape…. just… blink…?

 **Tape:** Hello!

 **Sakura:** oh…. Hi!

 **Tape:** Nice to meet you, Sakura!

 **Sakura:** n-nice to meet you…. Do you have a name?

 **Tape:** In all my fifty years, no one has asked me that! I guess you could just call me Tape. 

**Sakura:** Oh, okay, well how's your day been, tape?

 **Tape:** Good! You?

 **Sakura:** Yeah, same!

 **Madam Malkin:** Alright, dearie, that’s all. Your friend can explain the rest, now I have an appointment. Off with you!

 **Sakura:** Thank you! Bye, nice meeting you tape!

 **Tape:** Bye bye!

 **Sakura: *** reenters waiting room* Hi, Alyssa!

 **Alyssa:** Ready to go? We’re headed for ice cream, right?

 **Sakura:** Yeah!!! Let’s go!!!!

*magically teleports to Fortean Fortescue*

 **Sakura:** Looks like we just order through that window there. We can eat outside too!!

 **Alyssa:** Perfect! Let’s order! What do you want?

 **Sakura:** Here, you can go first, I’m still thinking.

 **Alyssa:** Okay, I’ll have two scoops, one virgin butterbeer and one jasmine tea, with bubblegum pieces. 

**The God Fortean Fortescue himself:** Sure thing, coming right up. And you?

 **Sakura:** Hi! May I have two scoops, one strawberry and one milk tea, please? 

**The God Fortean Fortescue himself:** Sure thing, it’ll be ready in a few. That’ll be 10 knuts each.

 **Alyssa:** Thank you.

 **Sakura:** *hands over 20 knuts* Thanks!!

*sits down at an umbrella little table thing idk* 

**The God Fortean Fortescue himself:** ONE SMALL MINT-CHOCOLATE CHIP WITH MOCHI???? 

**Girl:** *takes it* Thank you, Mr. Fortescue! Looks good as always! *sits down @ table*

 **Alyssa:** Sorry, who are you?

 **Girl:** Oh sorry!! I can move to another table. But my name’s Irene Denholm. Who are you two?

 **Sakura:** I’m Sakura Amaterasu, and this is Alyssa Stark Rogers. Nice to meet you, and you can sit here if you want to!!

 **Alyssa:** *whispering* Really?

 **Sakura:** *whispers back* I mean, *gesturing to Irene’s purchases* she’s a Hogwarts student since she bought the same stuff as us, and it would be awkward if she just sat alone??

 **Alyssa:** *sigh* Okay, fine. 

**Irene:** Is she a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin?

 **Sakura** *confused* If this is about those house things, then we haven’t been sorted yet.

 **Irene:** Well, you can kind of tell. If I was the type to bet on other people’s personal lives, I would bet that you’re in Hufflepuff. 

**Alyssa:** Well, I am the type. Five galleons?

 **Irene:** Yup, Slytherin. Taken. 

**Sakura:** i- … Irene, what house are you in?

 **Irene:** Hufflepuff. 

**Sakura:** Cool!! That-

 **The God Fortean Fortescue himself:** TWO SCOOPS, ONE BUTTERBEER, ONE JASMINE TEA!?????? 

**Alyssa:** That’s me, excuse me. *goes to get it* Thank you!

 **Irene:** Is the jasmine one any good?

 **Alyssa:** Quite.

 **The God Fortean Fortescue himself:** TWO SCOOPS, ONE STRAWBERRY, ONE MILK TEA????!

 **Sakura:** Excuse me! *goes and gets it* Thanks, this looks awesome!!

 **Irene:** so, why haven’t you been sorted?

 **Alyssa:** We’re exchange students from America. 

**Irene:** That’s cool! I was also an exchange student from Canada, and I came two years ago. Don’t worry, you’ll fit in really quickly!! Do…. you guys know what’s been going on here?

 **Alyssa:** Kind of… something about a Dark Lord?

 **Irene:** *shocked pikachu face* Uh…. who did you say you were again?

 **Alyssa:** Sorry, You Know Who. I heard about him from Malfoy, he’s my pen pal. 

**Irene:** Oh, interesting. Yeah… so how much did you know?

 **Sakura:** Um… very little. Something about a terrifying attack on the World Cup, but it was in the American tabloids… so…*trails off*

 **Irene:** Yeah, my host family is the Diggorys and we went to the World Cup. A bunch of Death Eaters raided it and set the tents on fire. 

**Sakura:** What?! Were you and your host family okay? 

**Alyssa:** Oh my gods! So they’re like the KKK and the Proud Boys?

 **Irene:** *nods* Yeah, exactly. They even wear the masks and everything. I-

 **The God Florean Fortescue Himself:** *gasps and points* D-D-DEATH EATERS!!!

 **Alyssa:** whAT?!? *wand out*

 **Irene:** Where?!? *wand also out*

 **Sakura:** hOw??! *chokes on ice cream*

*three people in death eater robes and masks storming around hexing everything*

 **The God Florean Fortescue Himself:** *quickly shuts the windows, waves wand so that all the tables and umbrellas fold up* *comes over quickly, whispers* I have a fireplace in my office. Where do you girls need to head to? Quick, now. 

**Alyssa:** Sakura and I are headed to the Leaky but we can get there on our own.

 **Irene:** *freaking out bc she doesn’t know where the Diggorys are* I-

 **Alyssa:** Okay, who’s your host family again? 

**Irene:** The Diggorys. 

**Sakura:** Do you know where they live? 

**Irene:** Yeah… but I don’t know where they are right now!!!!!

 **Alyssa:** Calm down, calm down. Do you happen to have a picture of any of them?

 **The God Florean Fortescue:** Amos Diggory? He’s a ministry official. What they do if they’re split up is cast Patronuses with messages. And besides, they can all apparate. How about you Floo on over to the Diggorys since you know where they are, and wait for either a message or for them to Apparate over, okay?

 **Irene:** *calms down* Okay okay, thank you!! 

*Death Eater hexes the shop window and it shatters*

 **The God:** GO!!!! 

**Irene:** Well… I’m gonna see you guys at Hogwarts, right? Stay…. Stay safe, all right???!

 **Alyssa:** *quickly* Yeah, bye! Kura, start heading back and grab my stuff? I’ll be right along. _Protego!_

 **Sakura:** Irene, bye! You stay safe. I’ll see you in a bit. Thank you Mr. Fortescue. 

**The God:** GOOOO!!!!

 **Alyssa:** _Accio broomsticks!_ Hurry up! _Expelliarmus!_

**Sakura: *** Climbs on* CAN YOU FLY?? 

**Alyssa:** Of course! Here, let’- BLOODY FUCK *kicks off* _Stupefy!_

 **Sakura:** WELL- KEEP UP, ALL RIGHT? *kicks off of ground* *goes up really high* ALY GO UP HIGH THEY WON’T BE ABLE TO AIM- *almost gets hit* AH- _Protego!!!_

 **Alyssa:** goddamnnit _Protego maximo! Fiante duri!_ Okay, hurry up~

 **Sakura:** *races toward Leaky Cauldron* 

**Alyssa:** *follows her, dives straight through her window*

 **Sakura: *** dives and comes to a stop right outside window and jumps in* 

**Alyssa:** _Stupefy! Reparo, protego maximo, fiante duri, salvia hexia, repellum magi._

 **Sakura:** _Protego Totalum!!_ *out of breath* I think… I think the Leaky Cauldron also… has some protective enchantments… *collapses on bed*

 **Alyssa:** Holy fuck. *collapses on other bed* 

**Sakura:** _._ *regrets life decisions of going to Hogwarts now* 

**Alyssa:** *slightly laughing hysterically* You know, my host family is in that little club.

 **Sakura:** Well tell them…. Tell them to stop then *still out of breath*

 **Alyssa:** Why don’t we focus on not dying? *hysterical cackle*

 **Sakura:** I…. I’m gonna focus on cleaning this broomstick…. And reflecting on what just happened…. but…. you do you…. 

*silence except for panting and distant explosions*

 **Sakura:** You… you think everyone’s okay?? Like Irene? And Mr. Fortescue? And those two girls at the robe shop? And that one bookstore girl?

 **Alyssa:** *shakes head* I’d rather not think about that. 

**Sakura:** yeah…. I… think I’m gonna go get cleaned up.

 **Alyssa:** Yeah, okay… I just want to sleep.

 **Sakura:** All right, sleep well. You did a good job today.

 **Alyssa:** Thanks. Good night.

 **Sakura:** good night :) *turns off light*

*END SCENE*

  
  



	3. The Train and The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train ride and the sorting! enjoy!

_ ( _ **_Alyssa_ ** _ and  _ **_Sakura_ ** _ are sitting in a compartment together on the train. They are chatting and  _ **_Alyssa_ ** _ is writing in a notebook.  _ **_Draco_ ** _ passes by the compartment and glances in. He almost walks away, stops, and knocks on the door.  _ **_Alyssa_ ** _ looks up, eyebrow raised.) _

**Draco:** Oh, you’re new here. I thought I didn’t know you two. Names?

**Alyssa:** This is Sakura. I’m Alyssa. I believe I’ve already made your acquaintance?

**Draco:** No? I’ve never met you before.

_ ( _ **_Alyssa_ ** _ raises her eyebrow even further as the realization comes over  _ **_Draco’s_ ** _ face.) _

**Draco:** Oh. You. The penpal girl.

**Alyssa:** Well, I’m glad I was so memorable.

**Draco:** Hah. Right. You might want to watch yourself. I’ll be off now.

**Alyssa:** Pleasure to meet you.

_ ( _ **_Draco_ ** _ is already walking away, glancing through the window of each compartment.) _

**Sakura:** Awkward...

**Alyssa:** Sorry about him. Hope you have better luck with your penpal.

**Sakura:** Haha, thank you. I mean, he wasn’t that bad…

_ ( _ **_Luna_ ** _ walks into the compartment.) _

**Luna:** Excuse me, is either of you Sakura Amaterasu?

**Sakura:** Oh! That’s me! Who are you?

**Luna:** I’m your pen pal, Luna!

**Sakura:** Ah! Nice to meet you in person, Luna!

**Luna:** You too! And who’s your friend?

**Sakura:** This is Alyssa Stark Rogers. We’re both new here!

**Luna:** Lovely! Who’s her pen pal?

**Sakura:** Hmmm... Someone named Draco Malfoy. Do you know him?

**Luna:** Oh, everyone does. He’s not very nice, is he?

**Sakura:** Um, no, not really...

**Luna:** That’s a shame! I’ve heard he’s rude, but I think it’s because his family doesn’t treat him well. You should give him another chance. How’s the train ride been? Did you find all your books alright?

**Sakura:** Yes! Thank you for asking! How has your ride been?

**Luna:** It’s been alright. One of Neville’s plants spewed puss on me, but we cleaned up okay.

**Sakura:** Oh! Um, that’s unfortunate. Who is Neville?

**Luna:** He’s one of my friends! Well, more Harry’s friend than mine, but we’re all friendly.

**Sakura:** Cool!

**Luna:** So, how do you two know each other?

**Sakura:** We are part of an exchange program in the U.S., and met there! And now we’re transferring to Hogwarts!

**Luna:** Lovely! I’m going to change into my robes, but I’ll see you at the feast and around the castle!

**Sakura:** Oh, you too! And thank you for your letters! 

*she leaves*

**Sakura:** She seems so nice!

**Alyssa:** I know! Hold on, what’s that tapping-

*Alyssa turns around and gets jumpscared by a HUGE OWL* *the owl begins pecking her*

**Alyssa:** H-hey! Wha- *ducks* What the fuck???

**Sakura:** *grabs the owl gently and pulls it away* Calm down sir! Oh… look at this package!

**Alyssa:** Thanks. What was that about?

**Sakura:** Well, owls are attracted to stupid things *sees Alyssa’s face* JUST KIDDING!! 

**Alyssa:** Heyyy! *swats her*

**Sakura:** I don’t know why it started being so aggressive *trying to hold it down* Who’s the package for?? 

**Alyssa:** Um… hold on… *squints at messy writing* I think that’s for both of us… Oh! The robes lady!

*owl begins hooting loudly* *begins to peck Sakura*

**Sakura:** Did we pay for these?!?! I think that’s why it's so aggressive- There’s a coin bag on its leg… ow not on the shoulder...

**Alyssa:** Oh, right! I don’t think we did.

***** the owl finally calms down*

**Sakura:** *opens package* Wow, look at these! 

**Alyssa:** Wow, they’re beautiful!

**Sakura:** *puts money into the owl’s bag* *takes out her robes* These actually look kinda comfy….

**Alyssa:** Wait- *stops the owl from leaving* *takes out half the money and replaces it with her own and returns the money to Sakura*

**Sakura:** -_- caught…. Oh… Look out the window!!!! *points @ a castle* Is that…. Is that Hogwarts? It looks gorgeous!!!

**Alyssa:** Oh my god! Hurry, we have to change!

**Sakura:** Oh oh go!!! *shuts the window* *slips on robes*

**Alyssa:** I think we have to wear the shirts and ties and stuff too? *starts stripping with zero regard for modesty* *is literally just wearing her pants and half a shirt* 

*door opens*

**Hermione:** Excuse m- *realizes* *SHOOK* 

**Alyssa:** *looks up* Oh… ……. *sheepishly* hi?

**Hermione:** I- it’s my job…. I- …. Well, looks like you’re…. Fine….. Bye! *lingers*

**Alyssa:** *buttons up shirt as fast as one can* Sorry, what?

**Hermione:** *talking a  _ kilometer _ a minute* Well you see…..I’m a prefect …..andIhavetochecktomakesurenewstudentsarechanging…..butitlookslikeyougotthatcoveredsoI’mjustgonnaleavenowbye

**Alyssa:** *blinks* Um… you know, I could use your help with my tie?

[Sakura is 100% aware that Alyssa is able to tie a tie and able to tie a friends tie]

**Hermione:** Well, give it over, then. *pretends to be annoyed*

**Alyssa:** *is still buttoning her shirt* You know, it’s a little tangled, could you just grab it? My hands are kind of occupied.

**Hermione:** *blushing* Erm… right… *grabs tie, untangles it*

**Alyssa:** *finishes up the buttons and flips up collar* So, could you...

**Hermione:** Here. *grabs her shoulders, pulls her over, and ties the tie neatly* You better learn how to tie these things, okay? We have to do it every day at Hogwarts.

**Alyssa:** Thanks, but I might need a tutor... *smirk*

**Hermione:** *blushes* right, so… *folds over the collar, smooths it down* I’m sure you can ask one of your roommates to… anyway… errm… how are you enjoying that book? The policy one?

**Alyssa:** *eyes light up* Oh, it’s really good! I actually just started chapter four, on relations and treaties with magical creatures, and it’s fascinating! There are striking similarities to how the MOM treats partially human creatures like centuars or mermaids and how the US gov treats non-white Americans, immigrants, and other marginalized groups. Honestly, the similarity is a little concerning, but interesting nevertheless-

**Cedric:** *pokes his head into compartment* We’ll be arriving at Hogwarts in almost 5 minutes, everyone. Miss Granger, you need to be in the prefect compartment to guide all the first years! *notices Alyssa n Sakura* Oh, are you two the exchange students?

**Sakura: *** shook as this is the first person who doesn’t require a lengthy explanation* Yes! Who are you?

**Cedric:** Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff Head Boy. *handshakes* It’s nice to meet you two. So if you’ll just follow me once we get off of the train, I’ll take you to the Great Hall, where you’re going to need to introduce yourselves to the school before the Sorting. 

**Alyssa:** Awesome, thank you! 

**Cedric:** I’ll leave you two to get ready, then, before we disembark! *leaves*

**Hermione:** Well, I guess I’ll see you later, then. Bye!

*the train begins slowly slowing down*

**Sakura:** Quick, we should get our stuff ready!! *packs up stuff* 

**Alyssa:** *tosses book and journal back into bag*

*train screeches to a stop and a pleasant bell tinkles, announcing departure*

*pandemonium as kids and owls and cats begin screeching as they clamber off of the train*

**Alyssa:** Jeez… this is insane. Here, aren’t we supposed to find Cedric?

**Sakura:** Yeah, he’s right outside our window. Look-

**Alyssa:** Ah, awesome.

*they manage to get off of the train*

*loud yelling* FIRS' YEARS OVER THIS WAY!! FIRS' YEARS OVER THIS WAY!! 

**Sakura:** Are we first years? Or 5th years? 

**Alyssa:** Hold on… *goes over to Cedric* Hey, where are we headed?

**Cedric:** Oh, hi! Glad to see you’re all right. You’ll be coming with me, to the carriages over here. *grabs both of them by the robes and yeets em over to the carriages* 

**Alyssa:** Wait… why are… where are the horses… *confusion*

**Cedric:** Oh. Those are thestrals pulling the carriages. You’ll learn about them in Care of Magical Creatures class. Long story short, you can only see them if you’ve witnessed someone close to you pass away.

**Alyssa:** … oh.

**Cedric:** ...Yeah. Anyways, go on in. 

*they clamber into the carriage*

*Daphne and Astoria come up to the carriage*

**Astoria:** Excuse me, is this one full?

**Alyssa:** No, come on in!

**Daphne:** *recognizes them* Oh, hi. You two are the girls from Madam Malkin’s, right?

**Sakura:** Yes! And you two…. are... also the girls from Madam Malkin’s?

**Astoria:** *laughs* Yeah! Nice to see you again!

**Sakura:** You too! How are you two doing?

**Daphne:** Um… We’re fine. You?

**Sakura:** We’re doing all right, too.

*awkward silence*

**Cedric:** So, you’re going to follow the first years. McGonagall will call your names and ask you to introduce yourselves, and then you’ll be sorted and off to your houses! The house elves should bring your things up and color your belongings with your house emblems. 

**Sakura:** Thank you for everything!

*arrive*

**Cedric:** The first years are the ones getting off of the boats over there. Go on over there, and good luck! I’ll see you two around.

**Alyssa:** Awesome, thanks!

**Sakura:** Thank you!! Bye, Astoria and Daphne.

**_(Alyssa_ ** _ and  _ **_Sakura_ ** _ are waiting behind the first-years to be sorted. After each of the younger kids takes a seat with their new houses, McGonagall steps up to make an announcement) _

**Professor McGonagall:** This year, Hogwarts is proud to be hosting several exchange students from America. Will you introduce yourselves, please?

*Awkward silence between  **Alyssa** and  **Sakura** whilst deciding who to go first*

_ ( _ **_Alyssa_ ** _ steps forward confidently for her introduction.) _

**Alyssa:** My name is Alyssa Stark Rogers. I’m 15, starting fifth year. I was homeschooled by my parents and a private tutor in California, where I used to live. I have a cat and I like to sing, read, and write.

_ (Applause.  _ **_Alyssa_ ** _ sits on the small wooden stool.) _

**Professor McGonagall:** Very well. Thank you, Miss Stark Rogers.

_(_ ** _Professor_** **_McGonagall_** _places the hat on_ ** _Alyssa’s_** _head. It sits for a moment, thinking.)_

**The hat:** Hmmm… I wonder… how about… Slytherin!

_ (Thunderous applause from the Slytherin table. There is a smattering of applause from other houses, but for the most part, they boo.  _ **_Irene_ ** _ is seen in the crowd clapping as well with an all-knowing smile.  _ **_Alyssa_ ** _ flips off the rest of the great hall “discreetly,” to the Slytherins’ great amusement. Even  _ **_Professor Snape_ ** _ smothers a chuckle. The younger kids burst into laughter at the forbidden hand sign.  _ **_Percy Weasley_ ** _ , the Head Boy and Righteous Ass, silences them.  _ **_Alyssa_ ** _ moves to sit with the Slytherins, next to  _ **_Draco_ ** _.) _

**Professor McGonagall:** Okay. Onto the next person, please?

**Sakura:** *steps forward* Hello! My name is Sakura Amaterasu. I’m 14, and also starting in the fifth year. I’m also from California but I went to public school until they kicked me out for accidental magic… Anyways, it’s an honor to be here. Thank you.

**Professor McGonagall:** Wonderful. Thank you for that inspiring monologue, Miss Amaterasu. 

**Sakura:** Thank you, miss. It’s my first time. 

_ (Professor  _ **_McGonagall_ ** _ places the sorting hat on  _ **_Sakura’s_ ** _ head. There is a long silence while the hat thinks.  _ **_Alyssa_ ** _ winks from her seat at  _ **_Sakura_ ** _. Eventually, the hat makes its decision.) _

**The hat:** Hufflepuff!

_(Relieved,_ ** _Sakura_** _leaves to sit with the Hufflepuffs, next to_ ** _Irene_** _and_ ** _Cedric_** _. They cheer, as do the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Most of the Slytherins are silent, except for_ ** _Alyssa_** _, who cheers awkwardly._ ** _Irene_** _raises an eyebrow at_ ** _Alyssa_** _, who discreetly wraps a little package and attaches it to a paper airplane and sends it off to Irene. Professor_ ** _Dumbledore_** _rises to the podium to make his speech and dismisses the students to eat. After dinner, he rises again for dismissal.)_

**_Dumbledore:_ ** _ Now, off to bed. Please follow your prefects and head students to your common rooms! _

_ (the students exit) _

_____________________________________________

**A Page from Alyssa’s Journal From On The Train**

Dear Diary,

Well, Draco’s a pretentious prat. I thought he’d be nicer, but I guess he’s only civil over writing. Luna seems nice. Sakura is lucky, her penpal might be a friend, and Luna’s cute, too. Draco would only like me if I was in Slytherin. All the British accents are throwing me off.

I think it will be easy for me to make connections here. Luna gives me an in with the golden trio if I need it, and it seems the Malfoy name carries weight. Draco may be difficult to win over, but I’m sure he’ll make a loyal ally once I do.

There’s a lot of talk amongst the Slytherins about the “Dark Lord.” I can only assume they mean Voldemort, because who else is there? Anyway, a lot of their parents seem to be involved with him in some kind of evil uprising. I’m sure I’ll hear more of it in the coming months. It seems like he’s planning some kind of world domination. That generally involves some kind of genocide. From what I’ve heard, I think it’s going to be Muggleborns, Muggles, and maybe Gryffindors? They’re some kind of far-right pureblood supremacist elitist Slytherin club. Probably a lot of old money and government connections, which is bad news if the “Dark Lord” actually gains traction. It would seem that the best way to at least avoid the brunt of their aggression would be to be in Slytherin, since I’m half-blood. 

Anyway, that cute girl from the bookshop?!? Oh my god, she’s so cute. And, she likes books! I can’t wait to see her at school! I hope she’s… not straight. Lowkey getting pan vibes, and she’s also so nice!!! And her face is a good face shape. And her hair is pretty, and her eyes are so so pretty i just can't deal with it i really hope she likes girls ahhhhhhhh

Well, I’ll see how it goes. Write you later! <3


	4. Chapter Four: Settling into School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven letters between Alyssa and Sakura! The two are settling into school; with new relationships quickly forming. What’s this about a Triwizard Tournament, though? And a Yule Ball? Interesting…. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!! ~ Hufflepuff

Dear Sakura,

Wow! The first week of class went by fast! I know we live super close now, but I still love the idea of writing to each other. Plus, it’s a little more private.

So, you know how you kept saying Dray was flirting? Turns out, I have on good authority that he’s not. At least, not with me ;) Anyways, my roommates are cool. Our rooms are co-ed, with curtains around each bunk bed. Yes, bunk beds. Daphne from Madam Malkin’s, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode are the girls in my year. Pansy is on my bottom bunk. Then, there's Dray with his friend Blaise Zabini. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are a pair, and Theodore Nott(Theo) has his own bed. Blaise is usually in it, though, lol. The Slytherins are super friendly. They’re not mean at all! We have a lot of loyalty and familial love. It’s super awesome.

So, how’s Hufflepuff? I’ve noticed that folks are generally nice to your house. On the other hand, Gryffindors are actually kinda mean to us. Yeah, we’re passive-aggressive, but even the “Chosen One” and his friends are aggressive in class. Anyway, Dray and the snakes(that would make a funny band name) and I are going to Hogsmeade this Saturday. See you there?

Love, Alyssa

PS: Potter’s annoyingly attractive friend, Hermione from the bookshop, called me an “entitled prick,” as if I haven’t earned every cent I spend! Ugh. I can’t believe she’s a Gryff.

* * *

Dear Alyssa,

Can’t believe tomorrow is already going to be the second week of classes already! Time flies so fast here, it’s almost like that’s magical too. Anyway, Slytherin seems cool! Even though it really seems like you guys get a bad rap around here. I mean, look at all the ~~sexual tension~~ rivalries! Like Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter! And Hermione and you! It’s insane…

You’re right, in Hufflepuff, there isn’t a ton of drama (so far at least). Everyone’s pretty chill about our house. We have the same rooming situation, (just not with bunk beds) my roommates are Hannah Abbott, Irene Denholm (the girl from the ice cream place!! She’s okay!), Haruka Endoh, Susan Bones, and Ernie Macmillian. They’re all amazingly loyal and easygoing, (that is; if you don’t mess with them); I’m sure you’ve met some of them in your classes! We also like to go to the kitchens, since they’re right next to our common room. You should come by sometime!

Did you hear the rumor about this magical tournament happening sometime this year? Apparently, it's some prestigious thing that only happens once in a while that involves different schools competing against each other. There’s one ‘champion’ from each school and they gotta do all these tasks to win. That’s about all I’ve heard, but it still sounds dangerous! Anyway, is it just me, or are all the teachers talking about O.W.L exams recently? My roommate Ernie tells me he’s already been studying 8 hours a day. 8 hours. A day. And they’re practically in a year. Remember Cedric? That nice guy who helped us on the train? He’s already taken those exams and told us they’re super stressful. Yiiikes….

Well, I’m also going to Hogsmeade with my roommates! I’ll see you there!

♡, Sakura

* * *

Dear Sakura,

I’ve heard a lot about the tournament. Lots of Slytherins have parents in the Ministry, so they have all the gossip. It’s called the Triwizard Tournament. Three schools(Hogwarts, Beuxbatons in France, and Durmstrang in Bulgaria) meet at the castle for the year. Each school provides one champion, chosen by the “Goblet of Fire.” Hunger Games much? Any student 16 or older can enter their name, and the Goblet chooses. Yay, magic.

Anyway, I’m glad you and your roommates are getting along! Is your dorm split boys/girls? It seems like the other two dorms are. Apparently, OWLS are basically standardized tests, like the CASSP… whatever. You know the one.They don’t seem to awful, as long as you study and pay attention in class. The teachers apparently make a big deal about them so we over-prepare and the average scores are super high. We’re having weekly study groups for each subject in our common room. The older kids are mostly leading them, but I’m going to lead for DADA, I think. It’s a super fun class! I’m probably only going to go to the Transfiguration and Charms ones.

More on the tournament: Rumor has it that they’re importing dragons(!!) from Romania for one test. I think another involves a sphinx? Also, the winner gets a fuck-ton of money, so…

Speaking of Cedric, he’s pretty hot, no? Also, he’s gay. Also, he’s dating Oliver Wood. I think some students(not naming any names) have planted bugs all over the school, so we basically have all the gossip. Lowkey mafia vibes, honestly. One of the boys in my room has been lamenting his being taken off the market. Drama queens, jeez. ANYWAYS so the ~~sexual tension~~ rivalry between Harry and Dray is off the charts. Actually, I’m hoping it extends to everyone in both houses. Might work in my favor, we’ll see. You can’t see, but I’m winking at you. Jokes aside, I’m kind of concerned about Dray. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are homophobic, and it’s affecting his confidence and self-assurance. Here’s hoping it all works out. I’d knock on wood, but I think Cedric has it covered. Blaise walked in on a post-match blowjob in the locker room.

See you at Hogsmede!

<3, Aly

* * *

Dear Alyssa,

So, the tournament really does sound prestigious! Are any Slytherins thinking of entering? I only know of two people; Cedric Diggory and Oliver Wood ~~of course. We told them they couldn’t enter as a team, but they did anyways….~~ SPEAKING of which, your house may know all the tea, umm…. But we’ve seen the tea. We have to take the first and second years out of the common room whenever Oliver comes over.

So it seems like your house gets all the tea, right? Have you heard anything about this Yule Ball thing? Again, it’s just a rumor I heard from Hannah, and it is correlated with the Triwizard Tournament. Supposedly it’s like a really formal dance, which might be what those dress robes were for on the supply list (have you gotten yours yet?). Hopefully, it’s not like some middle-school dance, because those were awkward….

Uhh…. yeah, the tension between Draco and Harry (if you could even call it that) is crazy. Maybe they and ~~another certain Slytherin-Gryffindor duo~~ will go to the Yule Ball together. I’m sorry to hear about Draco’s parents, though. That must be nightmarish.

Oh my gosh, I just realized it’s curfew in 10 minutes and I have to deliver this. I’ll see you in Charms!!

♡, Sakura

* * *

Dear Sakura,

I think there are a few Slytherins that are planning to join, but I didn’t pay a lot of attention to names. I do think that Theo wants to join? But I’m not entirely sure, and it would be really dangerous if he did. I don't know that it’s the best idea. There’s also a rumor that Viktor Krum is doing to enter. He’s from Durmstrang, and I think he's sixteen or seventeen? Apparently, he’s a famous Quidditch player. Speaking of, the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students are scheduled to come in about a week! Lots of the Beauxbatons girls are part veela… *sigh.*

The OWLS thing probably is super subjective. Most Slytherins have family connections that can get them any job they want, or enough money to not need to graduate at all. We also have a group of 6th years who can “fix” OWL and NEWT scores every year. ;) About the Yule Ball, I’ve also only heard rumors. Seems like a formal dance situation, so it won’t be as bad as middle school(I hope). The girls(Daph, Milli, Pans) and I are going shopping in a few weeks. I’m super excited! We’re getting dresses and we’re also all planning on wearing masks to the Yule Ball(i know it’s supposed to be later but it makes more sense now). Hopefully, we can get the word out to the rest of school soon enough, but it would be really fun!

Anyway, question: In Hufflepuff, does Prof. Sprout make everyone have little meetings? Snape does, and he’s weirdly overprotective. Some of the questions he asks are oddly invasive, and I’m not entirely sure why he needs to know all that information. One of the questions for girls is apparently if you’re getting regular periods…? He’s not a healer as far as I know so I don’t understand it at all. I think you guys are hosting Beauxbatons in your dorms, so let me know how it does? Also, if there are any sexy gay French girls. I need something to get my mind off a certain attractive Gryffindor…

<3, Alyssa

PS: I talked to Blaise. Apparently a lot of the Slytherins have “difficult” home lives, and the meetings are to check on, document, and treat physical abuse. Jeez! Although… I suppose it makes sense, considering the way they act. All uncomfortable and overconfident. I wish I could tell everyone to cut them some slack, but I don’t want to risk their parents getting angry and hurting them.

* * *

Dear Alyssa,

Professor McGonagall told us today that the Beauxbatons/Durmstrang students would be arriving tomorrow! She said the Durmstrang students would be staying with Gryffindor, and the Beauxbatons students would be staying with Ravenclaw. So sorry, I can’t help you out with finding any Beauxbatons girls… but I believe in you! And, who hasn’t heard of Krum?! He caught the Snitch in the last World Cup for Bulgaria! For some reason, I thought he was so much older, though. I bet everyone’s gonna be following him around for autographs and stuff. That’ll be interesting, having a celebrity at Hogwarts.

The OWLS are taken so seriously in Hufflepuff, so much so that Professor Sprout told Cedric to enforce curfew and “quiet hours” for studying, even though it’s only October! I think many of the Hufflepuffs want to do well this year. Despite our reputation saying otherwise... So, the supposed Yule Ball seems all right! Because it’s formal, though, we probably have to dress up. Where’d you go to buy your clothes? (Is there even a place like that in Hogsmeade? Hmm…)

No, Professor Sprout doesn't make us strip in front of her. What she does do is have monthly check-ups in the Greenhouses to ask how life is. She gives us fresh tea and cookies and good stuff like that, and I appreciate it a lot. On the other hand, it sounds kind of creepy, what Professor Snape does to you guys, but his heart is in the right place. Overall, though, is he a good Head of House? He isn’t being mean to you, right? If so….*threatening look*

Yikes,,, as usual, I just realized it’s curfew in 10 minutes! Siiighh … I’ll get better at this someday. I’ll see you tomorrow in Charms!! <3

Love, Sakura

* * *

Dear Sakura,

I’m excited to meet the Durmstrangs. I bet you three galleons I can find four couples in the first meal we have. I see what you mean about the OWLS. We don’t actually have a real curfew, but the general expectation is to be in the common room by midnight unless you’ve let someone know otherwise. Sixth and seventh years can be in the common room by 2. Younger students(under 15) have to be in bed by 2, and older students ought to be in their rooms by 4. Lights out is at 5.

In Hogsmeade, there’s a tiny boutique you can Floo to from Madam Puttifoot’s back room. Ask for “Lilac Arbor.” That’s the name of the boutique. They have really cute dresses, jewelry, formal clothes, makeup, and shoes! They also have mani-pedi kits that you can take home, and facials and stuff. Everything anyone would need for a formal event. I highly recommend it. We stopped by there the other day and I found this adorable silk green dress. It’s backless and has a low sweetheart neckline. I also got a black lace shawl, and emerald choker. I’m so excited!

Snape’s cool. I’ve passed the “safe home life” test, so I’m free from inspections other than right after holidays or trips back home. Or rather, to the Malfoy Manor. He’s super nice, and we have scheduled house bonding stuff. Also, we’re getting dance lessons in preparation for the Yule Ball! I love ballroom dancing, so I’m super excited. I’m kinda torn about who to ask to the dance. On the one hand, Dray and Blaise both need “safe” dates for the dance to appease their insane parents. On the other hand, it could be cool to get to know some people from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. On the other hand, I want to ask Hermione. Since we’ll have masks, I’ll at the very least grab a dance with her. Speaking of masks, Pansy has a super cute silver one that might match my outfit. Anyways… So yeah, I’m excited. I also want to see the tasks!

<3, Alyssa


End file.
